chuckymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Chucky
Charles Lee Ray, famously known as Chucky, is the main antagonist in the Chucky series. After having his soul transferred, Charles is renowned as Chucky, a Good Guy doll that has been brought back to life for a total of six times. Appearence In his human form, Chucky was a Caucasian male with shoulder length brown hair and piercing eyes with a trenchcoat or blazer and white sneakers. However this changes once he enters the doll. He has long, red hair and freckles, along with blue eyes. He wears blue overalls, a striped, multicolored shirt, and sneakers. Throughout the first three films he looked like an everyday child's doll, but after his death in Child's Play 3, Chucky had his body stitched up to create his more popular look. The scars would later be fully gone in Cult of Chucky, when he duplicates his soul into 3 other Good Guy dolls. Biography History: Charles Lee Ray was a voodoo practitioner and serial strangler originally from Hackensack, New Jersey. It is implied that members of Charles's family were also murderers. This might have be where Charles got some of his psychotic personality traits from. Ray went to a man named John Bishop who was known as "Doctor Death" to learn about Voodoo magic as to find a way to cheat death, although John was unaware of Charles' true motives. At some later point Charles met and befriended Daniel Pierce and was introduced to his family, His wife Sarah (who was pregnant with Nica at the time) and his daughter Barb. Charles fell secretly in love with Sarah and wanted the two of them to be a "family". At some point later, he murdered a woman named Vivian Van Pelt and stole her $6,000 ring for unknown reasons. He also met Tiffany Valentine and she became his girlfriend though Charles did not view her as such, as he was still in love with Sarah. He also killed Tiffany's mother. One night, Charles found Daniel walking home and offered him a ride home. At some point he managed to subdue and drown him. He later kidnapped Sarah and held her in the basement of a building possibly the same apartment building located at 730 Stony Island Avenue on the south side of Chicago. He revealed his true motives to her and everything he did to her family now believing himself to be "part" of the family. At some point Sarah managed to gain access to a phone where she dialed 911. The police showed up to the building and Ray realized what happened. Enraged at Sarah's snitching to the cops about "us", he stabbed Sarah with a voodoo knife in the stomach. This caused Nica's paraplegia (paralysis of the legs) later after that she was born. Child's Play: Charles Lee Ray, the notorious Lakeshore Strangler, was being chased down a street by a detective named Mike Norris, who proceeded to fire on Ray, critically injuring him. Bleeding heavily, Ray stumbled into a toy store and collapsed into a pile of Good Guy dolls. Knowing he would probably die for sure, Ray used voodoo to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store was then struck by lightning, and it burned to the ground. The next day, a young boy named Andy Barclay makes breakfast for his widowed mother Karen and tells her that he wants a Good Guy doll for his 6th birthday after watching a television commercial for it. Unable to afford the full price, Karen buys a stolen doll from a homeless man, which is the same doll Charles Lee Ray had transferred earlier into. He tries to use Andy to transfer his soul into since Andy was the first person to whom Chucky revealed his secret, and thus the only person Chucky could transfer his soul to, in accordance with the voodoo spell. Chucky is injured but not killed when he is burnt alive by Andy, gets his arm, leg, and head shot off by Karen, but is finally killed when he is shot in the heart by detective Mike Norris. Child's Play 2: Set two years later, Andy has moved in with a foster family while his mother undergoes psychiatric evaluation. To prove their bad publicity wrong, Play Pals, the creators of the Good Guy dolls, decided to rebuild Chucky, who is then brought back to life. Chucky resumes his search for Andy. Chucky encounters and kills Andy's foster father Phil. Andy is blamed for murdering the foster father and returned to the orphanage. After killing Andy's foster mother Joanne, Chucky takes Kyle, Andy's foster sister, hostage to help him find Andy. Chucky brings Andy to the Good Guy factory with Kyle in pursuit. After failing to transfer his soul into Andy's body, Chucky realizes that he is trapped in his doll form. He attempts to kill both Andy and Kyle, but is instead doused in hot molten plastic after his legs and right arm are severed. The enraged and mangled Chucky is killed when Kyle shoves an air hose into his mouth, causing his head to explode like a balloon. Child's Play 3: Upon turning 16, Andy is sent to military school having failed to cope in several foster homes. Meanwhile, Play Pals re-releases its old Good Guy toy line, believing that their bad publicity has abated. When workers clean up the Good Guy Factory, a crane pierces one of Chucky's severed arms, causing blood to drip out. When Chucky's headless corpse goes over a vat of liquid plastic, some of Chucky's blood leaks out into the vat, bringing him back to life once more. He resumes his spree of killing by choking to death the president of the compan, Upon discovering the location of Andy, Chucky cleverly mails himself to Andy's school, where he is discovered by a young private named Ronald Tyler. Realizing that Tyler is the first person to whom he revealed his identity in his new body, Chucky must now use Tyler, instead of Andy, for the soul transfer. Andy was in pursuit to stop Chucky from transferring his soul into Tyler's body. The pursuit ended inside an amusement park ride and Chucky was killed by Andy when he was thrown into a giant fan, tearing his body into pieces. Bride of Chucky: One month later, Chucky's girlfriend named Tiffany Valentine, finds the remains of the doll. She slits the throat of the cop that she bribed to steal his remains out of the evidence room. Tiffany returns to her trailer and sews Chucky back together. She uses an incantation from a book entitled "Voodoo For Dummies" to reanimate Chucky. After which Tiffany learns that the ring she proudly wore for ten years was not actually an engagement ring, but was stolen by Chucky from a wealthy old woman named Vivian Van Pelt, an enraged Tiffany confines Chucky to a playpen, which she bought for the baby she wanted to have. She teases him the next day by placing a bridal doll in his playpen. After escaping, Chucky electrocutes Tiffany in her own bathtub and transfers her soul into the bridal doll. Tiffany immediately wants to get out of the doll body, but Chucky admonishes her that the only way to return to human form is with The Heart of Damballa, a mystical amulet that Chucky was wearing the night he became a doll. In order to get to Forrest Creek Cemetery in Hackensack, New Jersey, where Chucky's human corpse is buried along with the amulet, Tiffany calls her neighbor named Jesse Miller, offering to pay him to get them there by the next day. Unaware that Tiffany and Chucky are dolls, he takes advantage of the opportunity to take his girlfriend named Jade Kincaid, from her overprotective uncle named Warren Kincaid. He asks Jade to accompany him and she accepts his offer. Before they leave, Warren attempts to frame Jesse by putting a bag of weed in his van, unaware that Chucky and Tiffany are in the van needing a ride to Hackensack. Tiffany and Chucky fatally wound Warren with nails, concealing his body in the trunk. Tiffany and Chucky kill anyone getting in their way, framing Jesse and Jade in the process. To make matters worse, Tiffany and Chucky intend to steal Jesse's and Jade's bodies using voodoo. Jesse and Jade decide to rest at a motel, where they meet newlyweds, Diane and Russ, who are later killed by falling shards of glass when Tiffany throws a bottle of wine to the ceiling mirror. Impressed by the creative murder, Chucky proposes to Tiffany and they have sex. When the bodies of the newlyweds are discovered by the hotel maid, Jesse and Jade are especially wanted by the police. Jesse and Jade eventually learn that the dolls are alive and that there is no turning back. After hijacking a recreational vehicle from another couple, Jesse and Jade are forced to drive the dolls to the cemetery in Hackensack. On the way, Tiffany and Chucky get into a fight (instigated by Jesse and Jade) and Jesse crashes and explodes the van. Nevertheless, they manage to reach the cemetery. Just before Tiffany transfers her soul into Jade, she and Chucky get into another fight. Tiffany is fatally wounded in the scuffle and when the police show up, Chucky gets shot by Jade. As she lays dying, Tiffany gives birth to a bloody baby doll. Seed of Chucky: Six years later, the offspring of Chucky and Tiffany, a gender-confused doll named Glen finds his parents in Hollywood. He uses Chucky's amulet to transfer Chucky's and Tiffany's souls into the new dolls that a studio is using for their movie. Although horrified by his parents' murderous lifestyle, Glen wanted desperately to please his parents and belong to a family, no matter what happens. Seeing that Glen has no genitalia, Chucky and Tiffany cannot agree on the name or the gender of their child. Chucky prefers the name "Glen" while Tiffany prefers "Glenda." Glen asks his parents why they kill, to which they reply that they never much thought about it. Tiffany proposes to end their murderous ways, much to Chucky's dismay. This proves to be an arduous endeavor, especially for Tiffany. Meanwhile, real-life actress Jennifer Tilly is desperate to advance her acting career. When Redman arrives at Tilly's mansion to discuss casting her in his movie, they are both knocked out by Tiffany. Chucky's sperm is used to impregnate Tilly in order to give Glen a human body. Because it is a voodoo pregnancy, Tilly appears 9 months pregnant within a couple of days. Chucky and Tiffany kill people behind each others' backs and swear Glen to secrecy. Eventually, Glen is so traumatized that Glenda, a conjoined soul trapped in Glen's body, briefly emerges as an alternate personality who pleases her parents by gleefully committing murder, after which Glen reemerges for the rest of the film. Later, Tilly and her limo driver, Stan (as Chucky needs a replacement body because Tiffany killed Redman) are tied to her bed. Afterwards, Tilly promptly goes into labor. After the birth of twin babies, Glen and Glenda, Chucky resolves to remain a doll, as it makes him immortal and unique, prompting an alienated Tiffany to leave him. She decides to take Glen with her, enraging Chucky, who hurls his knife at Tilly, who's limo driver jumps in the way to save her. Tiffany attacks Chucky with the knife before the police arrive. The next day, Tilly is visited in the hospital by Tiffany and Glen. Just as Tiffany transfers her soul into Tilly, Chucky axes his way through the door and kills Tilly, who is in Tiffany's doll body, with an axe. Tiffany barely escapes with Tilly's body, but Chucky and Glen believe that she died. With this traumatic event, Glen is suddenly capable of killing (without Glenda's help) and he proceeds to attack his father. Glen uses martial arts to fight Chucky, Tiffany (in Tilly's body) slides the axe, and Glen severs all of Chucky's limbs. Even when dying, Chucky is proud of his son, but that doesn't stop Glen from removing his father's head. Tiffany, in Tilly's body, comforts him after. [[Curse of Chucky|'Curse of Chucky:']] Set after the events of Seed of Chucky, the film opens with a young paraplegic woman named Nica, who lives with her mother Sarah in the family mansion. A package, containing Chucky is delivered to the house. Sarah begins to feel uneasy with the doll, and throws it in the trash. Later that night, Nica hears her mother's scream, and makes her way down to the foyer via the elevator, where she finds Sarah dead from a "self-inflicted" stab wound. As the camera pans out, Chucky can be seen at the table. After her mother's apparent suicide, Nica's domineering sister named Barb, along with her husband named Ian, daughter named Alice, and live-in nanny Jill, as well as priest Father Frank. Alice finds Chucky in the bathroom, immediately befriending him. Nica and Alice prepare 6 bowls of chili for dinner, and once they leave, Chucky pours a hearty dose of rat poison into the 6th bowl. At dinner, after many false scares, Father Frank receives the poison-laced chili, and begins to feel the effects. The Father leaves the mansion, only to be killed in a car accident on his way home. When Alice is put into bed later that night, she takes Chucky with her. Chucky convinces her to play hide and seek with him and locks her in a closet. After a power outage caused by Jill's death, Barb looks for Chucky in the attic, with Nica crawling up the stairs to save her. Chucky stabs Barb in the eye and chases Nica. She wakes up Ian and later passes out from the stress. Ian ties her up, believing her to be the killer, and Chucky kills him with an axe. Chucky pushes Nica off the balcony and reveals his motives to her. Nica hides in the elevator and Chucky attacks him. A police officer arrives at the scene from Frank's death. He finds Nica holding a bloody knife along with Barb's dead body. Nica is then places into a mental hospital. As Nica is being wheeled out of court, she taunts Chucky (a piece of evidence) that she is still alive. The arresting officer takes Chucky and prepares to take it to an unknown person. He sees the plastic bag Chucky is in moving because of his breathing. Before he looks inside, Tiffany pops up in the backseat and slits his throat. Tiffany then mails Chucky to Alice, who is now living at her grandmother's house. When Alice comes home from school, she finds Chucky. She asks where her grandmother is and Chucky replies, "In the cellar". Chucky persuades Alice to play "Hide the Soul". The camera pans away as Chucky says the chant that will transfer his spirit to Alice's body. 6 months later, Chucky is delivered to the now-adult Andy Barclay. When Andy turns his back to answer a phone call from his mother Karen, Chucky cuts his way out of the package. Chucky looks at an old photo of Andy and his mother from when he was a child and an old photo of his old friend and former adopted sister named Kyle, before turning his attention to Andy. Andy (anticipating Chucky coming after him) holds a shotgun to Chucky's head. Andy remarks "Play with this", before pulling the trigger. Cult of Chucky: Andy has kept the Chucky head he shot four years before, still alive even without the body. He takes the head out of his safe and places it on the table, lighting up a joint after an unsuccessful date. Chucky taunts Andy about how he will never know if she's a natural redhead. To this remark, Andy takes out a flamethrower and proceeds to torture him. Meanwhile, Nica has been transferred to the medium security Harrogate mental institution. She attends a group session held by Dr. Foley, and the subject of Nica's past and the murders comes up. In order to help the group make sense of the "Chucky" situation, he goes to his desk and brings out a Good Guy doll, named Chucky. Although some in the group are disturbed by the doll, Madeleine immediately takes to it as her baby, and carries it around with her from then on. At lunchtime, Nica has a visit from Tiffany, claiming to be Alice's legal guardian. Tiffany explains that Alice has died, and she has left her the Good Guy doll she used in therapy, also named Chucky. Later in the night, that Chucky Doll sneaks behind the front desk and steals a scalpel to go after Nica. Slowly walking down the hall, he stops in front of Angela's room as she comes out of the door. He becomes frustrated when she believes he is just a hallucination, and announces that "she's next" as he walks away. The next morning Nica wakes to hear the alarms sounding throughout the facility as the nurses rush to Angela's room. There she is found dead lying in her bed, her wrists slit. In one hand is the wheelchair spoke Nica used, and written in her blood is "Chucky did it". At the next group therapy session as they discuss Angela's death, Madeleine comes in with her Chucky as Alice's Chucky doll is already on the couch. Nica becomes convinced that Alice's Chucky still contains the soul of Charles Lee Ray, and demands Dr. Foley prove that it is just a doll. Sighing, he takes the doll and holds a lighter over its hand, melting the plastic until the hand is disfigured. Claire later returns to the group therapy room and takes the Chucky doll. She goes to dump the doll down the laundry chute, but yells out in pain before she can do so. Looking at her arm, she notices a bite mark as Dr. Foley catches up with her. He thinks that she did it to herself, and she is taken to another room to be restrained. She is given a drug to calm her down, and she is then left alone with the Chucky doll. He walks up to her with a canister of compressed oxygen. He throws the canister at the ground, which shoots through the skylight above Claire, causing shards of glass to fall and decapitate her. That night, Andy reads an online article about the connection of the deaths at Harrogate with Nica and Chucky. Laughing, the Chucky head remarks that "he isn't the only one". Andy goes to his gun cabinet and takes out another Good Guy doll, this one with short hair. He has it mailed to Dr. Foley, while he takes his truck and begins the drive to the institution. After Madeleine leaves the group, she goes into her room to put Chucky down for a nap. But as she places him on her bed, she reenacts the murder of her own baby with the doll, smothering him with a pillow. After Madeleine finally admits what she has done to Dr. Foley, they bury the doll in a makeshift grave outside. Nica watches the grave at night from the window, and just as the Chucky's hand bursts from the ground, the other Chucky comes behind Nica and injects her with a sedative. As Madeleine is in her room, her Chucky doll comes back to her and they embrace one last time. She asks him to kill her, to which he obliges and chokes her to death by shoving his arm down her throat. As Dr. Foley returns to his office, he finds Nica strapped in a strait-jacket with the short-haired Chucky still on his desk after being delivered. He proceeds to put red high heels on Nica's feet, before again being knocked out by Chucky, who offers Nica a glass shard, but she refuses to kill him. Chucky #2 walks into the room, and uses the Damballa incantation to bring life to the short-haired Chucky. Chucky then explains to Nica that he found a spell on VoodooForDummies.com, allowing him to possess anyone. He reveals that he was able to possess Alice for a short time, but she was killed when one of her victims fought back. Just then Carlos walks into the office, but before he can run he is stabbed in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. From there, the three Chuckies use their drill, knife, and glass shard to repeatedly stab him until he succumbs and dies. Chucky #3 goes off to kill Andy while Chucky #2 guards the door to not let anyone in, leaving the main Chucky alone with Nica. He finally admits to her that he was never going to kill her, and transfers his soul from the doll into her. Now in Nica's body, he stands up out of the wheelchair and takes the strait-jacket off. Standing over Dr. Foley, he stomps the doctor's head in with the red shoes. Walking through the asylum, Chucky/Nica runs into Malcolm, who claims that he killed Ashley. Chucky/Nica responds that he did not, and Malcolm's reality begins to fall apart, dropping to his knees. In his moment of confusion, Chucky #2 comes from behind and uses the power drill through his head, coming out of his eye. Meanwhile, Chucky #3 approaches Andy's door, and unlocks it with a keycard. Andy fights back and retrieves a gun he hid inside. He shoots Chucky #3 multiple times in the chest before finally stomping his head in. Just as he finishes, he turns around to see Chucky/Nica. He tries to shoot, but the gun has run out of ammo. As a woman on the PA announces that the facility is on lockdown, Chucky quickly closes the door on him. While Chucky/Nica walks out of the asylum, Chucky #2 puts down the drill and goes into doll mode. Chucky reunites with Tiffany at the asylum gate, and the two share a kiss. They get into the car and the two start laughing before driving away. Before Andy leaves to go after Nica, he sends Kyle to his cabin. She is instantly recognized by the Chucky head as she enters Andy's cabin, and she then continues torturing the head. Known Victims # Maggie Peterson - Fell from a high story window. # Eddie Caputo - Incinerated from gas explosion. # John Bishop - Voodoo stabbing. # Dr. Ardmore - Electrocuted with shock helmet. # Technician #1 - Electrocuted upon putting eyes in Chucky. # Mattson - Suffocated with a plastic bag. # Miss Kettlewell - Beaten with yardstick. # Phil Simpson - Neck snapped. # Joanne Simpson - Throat slit. # Grace Poole - Stabbed in the chest. # Technician #3 - Eyes gouged out with machine. # Christopher Sullivan - Strangled with yo-yo. # Garbage Man - Crushed inside truck. # Colonel Cochrane - Heart attack upon seeing Chucky. # Sergeant Botnick - Slit throat with razor. # Harold Whitehurst - Jumped on Chucky's grenade. # Brett Shelton - Shot when Chucky replaced paintball pellets with bullets. # Carnival Security Guard - Shot in the head. # Damien Baylock - Suffocated with pillow. # Tiffany Valentine - Electrocuted with TV in bathtub. (Human) # Warren Kincaid - Stabbed to death. # Officer Norton - Incinerated in car explosion. # Old Man - Shot in the head. # Gravedigger - Shot in the head. # Tony Gardner - Decapitated with wire. # Britney Spears - Incinerated when her car was ran off-road. # Mailman - Killed offscreen. # Pizza Delivery Man - Killed offscreen. # Real Estate Woman - Killed offscreen. # Stan - Knife to the chest. # Jennifer Tilly/Tiffany Doll - Axed in the head. # Sarah Pierce - Stabbed with scissors. # Father Frank - Decapitated in car accident after ingesting rat poison. # Jill - Electrocuted. # Barb Pierce - Stabbed in the eye. # Ian: Axed in the jaw. # Angela - Wrists slit with Nica's wheelchair spoke. # Claire - Decapitated by falling glass from the skylight. # Madeleine - Choked to death with Chucky's arm. # Nurse Carlos - Stabbed to death. # Dr. Foley - Head stomped in. Chucky in Nica's body. # Malcolm - Drill through the head. Deaths # Child's Play (Human Body) - Shot multiple times. # Child's Play (Doll Form) - Shot in the heart. # Child's Play 2 (Doll Form) - Head exploded. # Child's Play 3 (Doll Form) - Sliced to pieces in a propelling fan. # Bride of Chucky (Doll Form) - Shot in the heart. # Seed of Chucky (Doll Form) - Dismembered with axe. # Cult of Chucky (Chucky #3, Doll Form) - Head stomped in Reception Chucky is listed as one of the best and most memorable horror film villains of all time and gained worldwide popularity, along with Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Leatherface, Ghostface, Pinhead, Dracula, Candyman, Pennywise, and Hannibal Lecter. Trivia * The only way to kill Chucky is by shooting him in the heart. * In Don Mancini's original concept, his name was Buddy and he spoke his catchphrases by pulling the string on his back. He only spoke in his child-like voice until his final confrontation with Karen, where he ripped the string out of his back to reveal his deep natural voice. * Chucky was based on Robert the Doll, an infamous doll that can currently be found at the Fort East Martello Museum in Key West, Florida. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Child's Play Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Cult of Chucky Characters Category:Child's Play (2019) Characters